The Next Generation
by warrior9000
Summary: Its been 120 years since Team 7 existed, and a new breed of ninja our assembling the ranks, as peace is on the brink of destruction.
1. “The Next Generation, Enter Kyu Uchiha”

"The Next Generation - Enter Kyu Uchiha"

by warrior9000

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; wish I did though so you could be seeing this visualy and not just reading it. Oh well.

Summary: Its been 120 years since Team 7 existed, and a new breed of ninja our assembling the ranks, as peace is on the brink of destruction.

"YOU" - Demon Speaking 'Damn' - Thought "Bastard" - Speaking 

Location - Land of Fire: Land of Fire History Museum

"Children. Children! CHILDREN"  
All of Kabuto Sensei's students stopped their talking and faced him with wandering eyes.

"Thank you. Now that I have your atteintion would you please follow me down the hall of Hokage."

As they turned down the corner quietly and slow down the corner of the Hall of Hokage , Kabuto began speaking.

"Now if you look to your right you will see a gold, accurate and proportional shrine of the First Hokage also known as Shodai. Beside him will be another shrine of the Second Hokage also known as Nidaime, along side of him is the Third Hokage also known as Sandaime, next to him is the Fourth Hokage also known as Yondaime, on his side is the Fifth Hokage also known as Tsunade, to her right begins some of the more known Hokage to your age, starting off is the Sixth Hokage also known as Naruto Uzamaki"  
The class yells in sequence.

"Belive It."

Kabuto begins laughing. "Ok thats enough, quite down. Now moving along is the Seventh Hokage Konohamaru. And finishing of this part of the tour is the late Eighth Hokage Kazuma. Now that were finish here follow me to the aditorium to watch a Hidden Leaf Tribute Play."

The class began following Kabuto except for one student.

"Naruto Uzamaki huh, I can take him! Because Im Kyu Uchiha! Ultimate Ninja!"

The obnoxious dark brown haired young ninja in training smiled to himself while looking at the Sixth Hokage shrine. At the age of ten he was short, and wore a sleeveless black T-shirt and dark blue knee shorts along with his blue ninja sandals and a black wrist band on each of his arms. 

"Are you talking to yourself again Kyu?" His teacher asked with a smile.

"Oh, hey sensei. How long have you been standing there?" 'Crap now I made myself look like a fool in front Kabuto sensei. There goes someone else who thinks im weird'. Kyu stood with his head down.

"What's wrong Kyu?"

"Now I've embarrassed myself in front of you just like everyone else. You think im high on the weirdness scale too don't you?"

"Of course not. Im your teacher and I really care about you. What makes you think that anyone questions your weird - oh it was Haru wasn't it."

"At first but now everybody at school cant stand to look at me." 

Kabuto moved over to Kyu and placed his hand on his students shoulder.

"First off Kyu if you let Haru's words and actions get to you then your just doing what he wants you to do. And everyone else follows Haru because he is our top student and will most likely be a great ninja some day. But if you want Haru to respect you become a great ninja also and prove that your just as if not a better ninja then him."

Kyu looked up at his sensei and smiled devilishly.

"You're right, the only way to get respect is to demand respect. Thank you Kabuto sensei!"

"Wait know that's what I meant to say. Kyu, Kyu, Kyu!"

Kyu began running down the halls of the museum searching for Haru.

Location - Land of Fire: Unknown

"I wont let you get away this time, Sensei!"

The raven haired ninja dressed in an almost exact copy of Sasukes black uchiha uniform charged at his sensei at his top speed. While charging he threw three kunai at him. And while the sensei got into stance to block them. The raven haired student performed an 180 front twist and appeared behind his sensei with a fourth kunai.

"Got you now!"

The student swung his kunai at his Jonin sensei. As the contact began smoke appeared and the students weapon was in lodged inside a log instead of the back of his leader.

'Substitution jutsu, damn. Oh shit!'

He remembered his three kunai speeding toward him and in the last second raised the log for his protection.

"Give up yet, Kai?"

"Sensei why ask a question you already know the answer to? We Uchiha never give up!"

Location - Land of Fire: Land of Fire History Museum

"Come along children. Change in schedule we must eat our lunch on the bus. So follow me to the pickup area."

The class followed Kabuto down the hall and out the door.

"What's wrong Kyu forgot something? Hahaha!"

"Hey Haru!" Kyu began to growl. "What happened to my lunch!"

"Ha, just took it when you weren't paying attention."

'What the, if that's true, he's fast. To fast.'

"You know what if you ever touch my stuff again, im gonna beat you to blonde hair falls out! Arrrrrrrrrrg." 'Wait I gotta remeber what sensei said' "I got go get my lunch! Bastard!"

Kyu dashed all around the Museum and besides running into a few strangely dressed tour guides he didn't find a thing.

'Just wait until I get my hands on you Haru, your gonna pay! Dam I guess this is the only place I haven't checked yet.'

Kyu stared down the hall of Hokage. He took a deep breath and began to proceed down the hall. But after passing the first five Hokage he found his lunch bag on top of the sixth Hokage arm.

"Ha found it! That show that stupid Haru!"

Kyu stared out the window to see his bus pull away.

Shit! Wait up! I don't wanna walk home! Screamed Kyu as he ran outside trying to catch the bus. 


	2. “Kyu’s First Fight, Battle in The Forest

"Kyu's First Fight - Battle in The Forest of Death"

by warrior9000

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; wish I did though so you could be seeing this visually and not just reading it. Oh well.

"YOU" - Demon Speaking 'Dam' - Thought "Bastard" - Speaking 

Location - Land of Wind: Hidden Sand Village

"Kazekage we have news from the Hokage. He reported that the chunin exams will be held in the Hidden Sand Village, in the course of six months."

"That will be fine Rhito."

"Okay. Great Kazekage."

Rhito attempted to exit the throne room of the Sand temple. When he was stopped by a wall of sand in front of him.

"Rhito I've told you many times. Call me by my name, Gaara."

"Yes kazek- Gaara."

"Thank you now you may go."

Gaara dropped the wall of sand and Rhito exited the room quickly.

Location - Land of Fire: Land of Fire History Museum

"Dam now I've got to walk home."

Kyu exited the Museum threw the front door.

'I don't even think I know how to get home! Wait I got a scroll with a map written inside of the land of Fire.'

Kyu took out a red scroll. Unrolled it and began reading it.

'Hmm it looks like I have to go around this "Forest of death" to get home back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Wait I could just go threw it. Yeah I should be home in about three hours, why me!'

He began running toward the forest he could see in the horizon.

Location - Land of Fire: Outside of The Forest of Death

"Okay students raise your hand while I call you off. Cye, got you. Yukigakura, got you. Tre, got you. Ritz, got you. Yuci, got you. Bit, got you. Haru, got you. Geia, got you. Inamaru, got you. Shae, got you. Rydar, got you. Kyu, Kyu, Kyu are you here."

Haru began to snicker. Along with his main group, made up of Cye, Tre, and himself.

Kabuto disappeared and reappeared instantly in front of Haru. Standing on the seat in front of the young ninja in training.

"Haru do you know where Ryu is?"

"Hahaha no sensei."

'Hmmmm' "Haru Im only going to ask you this once more. Do you know where Ryu is!"

Haru stared at his group for a moment before speaking again. "Huh yes sensei. He's back at the Museum."

Kabuto looked Haru in his ocean blue eyes and as quickly as he disappeared before he disappeared again, but this time he was know longer on the bus.

Location - Land of Fire: The Forest of Death

Kyu is jumping branch from branch.

'Whoa this place is weird, maybe I should have went around. Oh well its to late now time to speed it up a bit though.'

Kyu landed on a branch and began to focus his chakra into his legs. When the branch he was standing on snapped.

"Help me!"

Kyu plunged 30 feet into the ground. Knocking him unconscious.

"Hmmmm what was that?"

"Seems like we have a visitor. Happusho go welcome our guest please."

"Yes Yashagoro."

"What the heck."

Kyu began rubbing his head gently. Then stood up.

"Hmm I took a bad fall. Im ok though. I wonder how long its been."

He took a watch out.

"Two hours! Kenme is gonna kill me. Aww and somebodies probably took my bed by now!"

"Your bed is not what you should be worried about right now" spoke a voice hidden in the shadows of the forest.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kyu began looking around. "Or are you a coward?"

"A c-coward! Not me!" A figure began coming out of the shadows.

"You're a-a-a bear!" Kyu began backing up away from the massive bear. It stood fifteen feet on both legs and over his brown fur was a blue chest plate. With a strange insomnia in the middle. At a closer glare you could see two scares over each of the grizzlies eyes.

"Did you just call me a-a bear! Argggggh! You will pay for that! Die!" Happusho began charging at Kyu on three legs, while one was in the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kyu screamed and then jumped up the tree an instant before the Happushos attack landed.

Arrrrrrrg! Growled Happusho as he instantly hoped into the air with the power of all four of his legs. And was in Kyus face in a matter of seconds.

"Hya!" Kyu gave a straight kick right across his opponents face, and sent him flying into a tree.

A tree was heard falling into the ground.

"What was that! Dam I hope Kyus alright. I better go check it out." 'Come on Kyu don't die.'

Kabuto began jumping from branch to branch.

"Take that you over grown teddy bear!" Kyu began charging after Happusho focusing his chakra into his legs.

'This human brat is powerful but I am far superior in terms of strength. I better just give him a barrage power.' "Hey kid do you wanna take this up a notch?'

The statement stopped Kyu in his tracks.

"Yeah! Wait what do you mean?"

"Im talking about Ninjustsu!"

"Ugh I don't think my sensei taught me any of that."

'Wow this kids an idiot! He only knows Taijustu. Oh well now I know im not killing a future hokage or something!' "Arrrrrrrg!" Happusho began charging at Kyu again. He then began to form hand signs. "Trout hand jutsu!"

"Trout hand jutsu! Hahaha, your gonna attack me with a weak jutsu like that!"

Happusho jumped in the air and came down in a swooping method to act Kyu. But at the last second Kyu moved and Happushos Trout hand jutsu obliterated the ground leaving a hole twice the size of the grizzlies paw 14" paw.

'Well now I learned my lesson. Never make fun of huge bears with weird named justu. Dam me.'

Happusho charged at Kyu again but this time Kyu took noticed that the grizzlies paw was illuminating of blue chakra.

'Hey why didn't I notice that before? Oh yeah I was laughing at his weird name for jutsu's. Trout Hand justu hahaha it still cracks me up.' "Hey trout breath. I do have a justu or actually two!"

Kyu began to create hand seals.

"Its time, take this! Ice Prison Technique!" Ice crystals began to home in on to Happusho and trap him in a small coffin size glacier.

Kai landed on a branch a few feet away from the battle studding. "Hmmmmmmm."

"Come on kid let me go I promise I will leave you alone."

"So now you wanna be a nice teddy huh. Well to late!"

Kyu began creating hand seals again.

"Take this Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger!" A huge tiger made of ice appeared and clawed Happusho while he was stuck in the prison of ice.

"Ahhhhhh!" Were Happushos last scream before he died.

Kyu fell to the ground, grasping his chest.

"You were a good subject and a loyal friend. I will avenge you!" He began walking toward Kyus trembling body.

"Why does my body feel like this. And who the hell are you?"

"Hmm im Yashagoro!" The orange humanoid snake said hissing. He wore green martial art pants and an open short sleeve shirt exposing his scales.

"And to answer your other question Happushos Trout Hand Jutsu has an effect on your opponent. Basically even if it misses if your in his certain "range" it saps a nice portion of your chakra. And seeing that you can barley move let alone stand your drained of chakra." He began laughing uncontrollably.

"Just wait snake face when I get up you're a dead man or snake or what ever the hell you are!" Kyu began to push himself up and after a few seconds he wobbly stood on his two feet.

"Bring it on kid because nobodies getting in my way!"

"Except me !" Kabuto landed in between Kyu and Yashagoro. "I've seen enough. Nobody is going to touch my student. So if you want you can battle a jonin like me you can or you can leave peacefully. Which one will it be?"

"Ill leave for now because two on one are not my kind of odds, but ill get that kid someday!" Yashagoro turned into a python and slithered up a tree.

Kabuto looked to see where the other being he felt was but it along with Kai was gone 

Well that was chapter two it took me a lot longer but I had to make it better since chapter one sucked to me. Anyway chapter three will surround more of Kai any Kyu fans will be happy to know he's back in the driver seat of chapter four. Ok so thanks for reading and please comment. 


End file.
